


just a little bit of your heart

by liliette



Series: 1D oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Pining, harry is louis's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: harry definitely does not want to share louis. especially not with eleanor calder.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 1D oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	just a little bit of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> tf was this idk i wrote it like three years ago cheezus

he knows louis doesn’t want to be with her. 

at least, he thinks he knows. because louis looks extremely happy with eleanor right now, their hands swinging as he laughs at something she says. 

harry watches them from his hotel window, unaware of the huge pout across his face. he doesn’t even know why he’s watching; he can’t stand to look at her face and he’s just hurting himself.

he knows louis really loves him. everything louis does for him is just impossibly domestic and sweet. louis takes all the stunts and whatever management throws at him so harry can express himself. 

that doesn’t mean louis can’t love someone else, though. 

harry definitely does not want to share louis. especially not with eleanor calder. this was meant to be a vacation for him and louis only, but for some reason eleanor appeared on the scene and now he’s been spending all his time with her. harry doesn’t even know where louis is half the time. he stays locked up in his hotel room, pencil scratching paper miserably as he writes his feelings into songs. he’s tired of being alone. he needs all of louis. but he can’t even explain to louis how he feels. it’s complicated. louis will deny his feelings for eleanor. and maybe there isn’t anything going on. maybe harry is being delusional, worried, possessive, and scared of losing the only person he’s fallen deeply for. louis says that he’ll always love harry, but harry feels like he loves eleanor as well. he doesn’t want that. 

he wants to throw something at them. he did throw something at them last time but missed. harry groans in frustration, kicking the hotel window glass lightly because he doesn’t want to injure his toes and because he really can’t break a hotel window without getting in deeper trouble. he desperately wishes he had a balcony window so he can chuck something at his boyfriend and his so-called fake girlfriend. harry’s not so sure about the fake part anymore. however much he wants to hurt them back, he knows he can never hurt louis because… he’s louis.

he hears the paparazzi before he sees the flashes of their cameras. they’re all yelling questions at louis, who drags eleanor towards the hotel. harry wonders if eleanor well be there when louis gets back. 

he slumps back down onto his bed, trying to convince himself he’s fine. louis is fine. louis isn’t going to fall for eleanor. louis hasn’t already fallen for her. 

the door clicks, and louis comes in. alone. which is good. harry doesn’t jump up to greet him, the feeling of dread creeping into him. because louis has a look. that look where he wants to tell harry something. but first, louis jumps onto the bed and scoots close to harry. 

‘baby,’ he sing-songs. ‘how are you?’

harry grumbles as a response. 

he feels louis pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. he kisses all over harry’s face and squeezes harry into a hug until he’s burning red. 

‘something you wanna tell me, love?’

‘something you wanna tell me?’ harry retorts.

‘yeah, just wanted to say that el will be leaving tomorrow and we’ll have the rest of the week to ourselves,’ says louis brightly. 

‘since when did she become el?’ says harry, hurt in his voice. 

‘harry,’ louis fixes him with a stern stare, ‘she’s a great friend. don’t you dare get jealous over her.’

‘you two definitely seemed like friends while you were holding hands out there.’

‘haz,’ louis sighs, ‘we have no choice. unless you want to go back to dating taylor swift. sweetheart, i know you can’t take the pressure. you two make the least convincing couple.’

and harry’s heart sinks, because of course louis is doing this for him. he’s being unreasonably selfish. louis wants to be with harry but he’s taking all the pressure and harry’s worrying about louis leaving him. 

‘sorry,’ mumbles harry. ‘it’s just, sometimes i’m just scared. she’s gorgeous and nice.’

‘she’s eleanor and she’s my friend. she’s a great friend to talk to about my feelings. i love her as a friend and she may be pretty, but honey, you will always be prettier and my number one.’

the tension sleeps out from harry’s shoulders. he nods and buried his face in louis’s neck. louis pulls him in closer and licks harry’s cheeks. harry giggles at the sensation and lightens up. he’s finally alone with louis. 

-

years later, louis is still with eleanor. whether it’s as a publicity stunt or real, harry isn’t sure. all he knows is louis isn’t a part of him anymore. he isn’t with louis. louis doesn’t love him. he promised. but he left harry. left him and stayed with eleanor. 

harry cries a lot. he writes and writes his feelings down but it’s not enough. the only person who can fix him is louis.

he stares longingly at louis and eleanor, and often louis catches his eye. he holds the gaze before looking away and pretending harry doesn’t exist, leaving harry breathing fast and wishing for louis’s touch. 

harry honestly doesn’t know what happened. he guesses louis just grew bored of him and started being distant. it could be management and louis didn’t want to tell him, but now they’re at that point where they can barely stay in the same room because of the tension. 

he’d rather louis tell him why when he left him. he’d rather have a final and real goodbye, not just the separation they had. he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life wondering. 

he forces himself not to remember louis, but it gets worse every time. flashbacks and memories become more vivid and it’s like they’re taunting him, reminding him he doesn’t have that with louis anymore. 

harry sinks onto his mattress that he once shared with louis and cries, burying his face in what once was louis’s pillow. he hasn’t washed it in years. it isn’t hygienic but he can’t let go of louis. his chest heaves and he squeezes the pillow close, hoping it’s all just a nightmare and he’ll wake up with louis in his arms. 

harry hates eleanor. she took his louis away from him. as much as he tries to, he can’t blame louis because he’s louis, and harry will always love him and put him above everyone no matter what. eleanor refuses to talk to him about what happened, but otherwise she’s kind to him.

it really does hurt when someone doesn’t keep a promise. especially when it’s a lifetime promise.

even though he hates it, harry still reads all the articles and sees all the pictures of louis and eleanor. he needs more of louis. he imagines himself in eleanor’s place, louis’s hands on his waist and lips on his.

harry was wrong when he thought he wanted louis all to himself. now he just wants a little bit of louis. a little bit of love. he wants to be part of louis’s life, even if he isn’t louis’s only one. 

louis loving him a little is better than now, because now louis doesn’t love him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i like happy endings, but i also like to upset my readers lmao


End file.
